Blind grounding studs are used throughout aircraft and protrude from the same side of the structure from which they are installed. They are referred as "blind" because they require access to only one side of the panel or structure for installation. A nut is typically threaded on the installed grounding stud and holds an electrical wire in contact with the stud.
The problem with conventional grounding studs is that they occasional slip relative to the structures through which they are installed. Slippage allows the grounding studs to rotate relative to the panels or structures. Slippage is more prevalent when the structures, such as panels, through which they are installed are relatively thin, i.e., they have a thickness of less than 0.050 inch. The rotation due to slippage can cause the loss of proper electrical conductivity between the sleeve of the stud and panel and ultimately to a wire held in contact with the stud which may result in electrical failures in the system which rely on such stud for grounding.
As such, a blind grounding stud is desired that can be locked in place in the panel or structure to which it is installed such that rotation of the stud relative to the panel is alleviated. The present invention provides such a blind stud.